


Surveillance

by TheTravellingSalesman



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Fade to Black, False Identity, Ficlet, M/M, Swearing, Top Genji Shimada, Young Genji Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, from a write night with friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTravellingSalesman/pseuds/TheTravellingSalesman
Summary: Jesse is supposed to be on a mission spying on the Shimadas, but he's sneaking into Genji's bedroom instead.





	Surveillance

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote out an ending for this one instead of just dropping what I got done for the write night

Jesse slunk through the Shimada family grounds in the godless hours of a moonless morning. He’s ditched his spurs in the hotel room earlier that night along with his comm. Gabe would chew him out for it later. It’d be worth it, though. Keeping low to the ground, Jesse scanned the courtyard, counting guards and memorizing their placement. Such tight security would be a real hassle. The gun on his hip itched to be drawn, but they’d been placed under a strict no-interference order. Don’t draw any attention to yourself, and _definitely_ , don’t kill anyone. Observation only.

After a few long minutes, Jesse made a quick fluid dash forward, drawing himself down behind a decorative shrub. He held his breath for a moment, ears straining for anything indicating he’d been seen. Nothing. He stayed frozen for another moment for good measure before rearranging himself to get a better view from his hiding place. It’d taken a good hour and a half of ducking, dodging, and waiting, but his goal (at last!) had come into view.

Up past the curving roof of the ground floor, a room glowed with soft pink light. Jesse’s heart did a little jump and his cheeks grew hot. With a deep breath, he scuttled over to the wall below the light. _Stupid!_ He froze and listened again for the guards. It’d been rash to move with such haste without a full survey of the area. Nothing. Luck had either distracted any watching eyes or had placed them elsewhere. Assured that he was safe, for now, excitement bubbled up in Jesse’s chest as he began to scale the wall.

While the overhang of the roof gave Jesse a moment of trouble, soon he found himself clinging to rows of black tile shingles. Jesse lay flush against his slanted perch, trying to calm his breath. _It’s no big deal. You’ve got this._ With achingly slow movements, Jesse began to crawl towards the window. No dashing from shadow to shadow here. He could only hope the Shimada’s had neglected to post surveillance from above.

After what felt like hours, Jesse finally crouched on the window sill of the rose-colored room. It was stupid, but now that he was here, Jesse wished he’d brought a mirror. Instead, he made do, trying to straighten out his appearance as best he could, finger-combing his hair before arranging his hat back on his head. Still discontent with his imagined appearance, Jesse gave the wooden window frame a gentle knock. “Come in.” A low voice beckoned.

At the invitation, Jesse slid the window to the side and dropped soundlessly into the room. As he closed the window and turned around, his breath hitched in his chest. “Shimada-kun” he breathed. The man before him suppressed a warm smile, failing to hide the crinkles at the corners of his eyes.

“Please, call me Genji. There is no need to be so formal.” Jesse’s face flushed crimson as he tried to sputter out a response. “I do appreciate the spirit of the gesture, though, Joel.” Just as Jesse opened his mouth again to ask who the hell this “Joel” was, he remembered the fake name he’d used when they first met. Right. Fuck. Jesse felt a twinge of guilt. He was fine with being dishonest, did it all the time, but lying to Genji didn’t sit right.

“You know me, always tryin’ to be polite.” He gave a chuckle he hoped didn’t sound forced.

“Indeed.” Genji’s eyes flicked over him, unreadable. “Now, why don’t you slip out of your little cowboy get up? You’re late, and I’m tired of waiting.” His head tipped to the side as he gestured down the length of his torso. Jesse almost choked when he realized the other man only wore a silk robe, tied closed at the waist.

“Of course, darlin’” He recovered quickly and with a flick of his wrist sent his hat flying into Genji’s chest before stripping off his shirt. Kneeling down onto the futon, he grabbed the hat from where it had landed and plunked it onto Genji’s head. Composure broken, Genji batted at the hat, scrambling to get it off.

“My hair-!”

“Looks better all ruffled up,” Jesse interrupted, hands mussing up Genji’s hair further. Genji tossed the hat to a look of mock horror on Jesse’s face.

“Well, you,” Genji countered, grabbing Jesse’s wrists and flipping him onto the futon, “Look better on your back.” Jesse bit his lip as a coil of warmth curled around his belly. Genji knelt over him, robe hanging from his muscular frame and he pinned Jesse down by the wrists.

“Do I now?” Jesse breathed, “Why don’t you prove it.” Genji’s eyes took on a wicked glint as he pulled Jesse’s arms up over his head so Genji could hold him down with one hand.

“Oh, trust me, I will.” His free hand drifted down to Jesse’s belt. A moment later, Jesse’s breath caught in his throat before escaping as a soft moan. Genji brushed his nose against Jesse’s before tilting Jesse’s head back with a deep needful kiss.

* * *

A short while later, the two men lay panting on the futon. Jesse propped himself up, in spite of his sore wrists, and nuzzled his face against Genji’s before giving him a lingering kiss. Genji hummed in satisfaction, and let his fingers weave through Jesse’s hair. He’d enjoyed pulling it earlier. It’d made Jesse bite his own fist near bloody trying to keep quiet. An easy silence fell between them before Jesse finally spoke.

“I’m probably a dumbass for telling you this, but my name isn’t Joel.” He sighed as Genji’s ears pricked up.

“No?” Genji asked it so casually, but Jesse could hear the knife sharp edge to it.

“It’s Jesse,” He paused for a reaction and got none, “Jesse McCree.”

“Jesse McCree.” Genji felt out the shape of the name on his tongue. The steel had left his voice and both men relaxed a degree. “That’s a much better name than Joel.” He concluded. Jesse McCree grinned and pulled Genji into a tight embrace.

“I’m glad you think so.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Shimada-kun" is 10x funnier if you read it in McCree's accent.
> 
> And as always, comments and concrits are super appreciated! :D


End file.
